


The Costs of Freedom

by BerryFable



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Betrayal, Gen, Hera is a great buddy-mom, Inspired by a prompt request for a brotherhood between these two, Mara Jade is epic, Spies, This is going to be a fun ride, Zeb does not like large cities, every time I look at Zeb I see my cat, government work, she deserves a reward, so I’m drawing from that ball of fur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryFable/pseuds/BerryFable
Summary: When Kallus becomes a fugitive of the new republic, Zeb joins forces with Hera to locate him before the intelligence does, only to find out that nothing is what it seems in the republic.





	The Costs of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyRuth.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KittyRuth.).



> I fell in love with the lasat species throughout the show, I didn’t expect to but I did. They remind of a mixture of cats and Wookies(who I adore) there are so much unexplored aspects of their culture that I plan on having too much fun playing with. I imagine Zeb and Kallus forming a Han & Chewie relationship, after all, Zeb was based off an early wookie design and Kallus is literally wearing Han’s early concept outfit in season 4 too big of a coincidence to not be intentional in my eyes, but it’s great because I feel like we lost a piece of a dynamic duo not too long ago(my aunt is going to be soo bummed when she finally watches TFA), but alas this story is not about them running off to do potentially illicit activities, I imagine they might have ended up traveling the galaxy and doing whatever, for some reason running tournaments keeps coming to mind but again this is not that story it was based on a prompt request by KittyRuth, I didn’t hit all (or most ) of the points but I hope it’s good enough. And yes, Mara will make an appearance or two I hope I can do her justice.

At the edge of the balcony’s end buildings stood tall and proud, spiraling downward to the levels below. A human or humanoid would have fallen to their death if they dared perch on the railing like Zeb was, but he wasn’t concerned his hind paws kept him rooted in place. His eyes drifted from building to building taking in the monochromatic skyscrapers that served as homes to billions of humans, and humanoids, since the empire fell artists far and wide had splashed buckets of color throughout the new republic but it wasn’t enough to hide the gray and black, Zeb didn’t mind it much, his people’s eyes cared less about color and more about intricate details, it was one of the reasons Zeb enjoyed sitting on the balcony.

Well enjoyed may have been the wrong word.

The abyss below both confounded and entertained him, he enjoyed examining the lower levels knowing he could make out details his neighbors and friends could only dream of but the realization that the humans of the planet had intentionally built such a complex city that separated families and friends by miles of steel and glass was unnerving. On Lasan everything was flat, besides the palace which rose above even the mountains, and one could walk from one city to another without the need of a “sector pass” or an “identity chip”, on Lasan Zeb never had to travel through tunnels, over lakes or between too close houses to visit his friends and loved ones.

On Corulag, things were different, thankfully most of his friends settled in the same building but Rex, answering the call of adventure, had taken up life as a nomad moving from hotels to motels and everywhere in between, the commute to find him didn’t seem to bother his friends but it rankled Zeb; friends were supposed to accessible, they were supposed to be close by. But humans didn’t seem to think so, friends could drift for parsecs at a time and they seemed to think that was fine, that their friendship would remain tethered regardless of the distance between them. It was sentimental and perhaps Zeb should find it sweet, but he didn’t understand how anyone human, humanoid or not could happily live in a community where people actually wanted to put kilometers between them.

If it wasn’t for Hera and Jacen who had established a semblance normalcy on Corulag and had no interest in leaving, Zeb would have stayed on Lira San with them but as he looked around Zeb doubted they would be happy, his humans liked civilizations like Corulag not Lira San even Hera seemed at peace with the bustle, so Zeb stayed.

Being able to work with the security bureau was a bonus and took away some of the sting of losing the sense of community he lost on Lasan and replicated on the Ghost, the new republic was still young and needed protection from any remnants of the empire that might rear its head as well as the growing crime ring in the undergrounds of some city worlds, that area was more of Kallus’ expertise as an intelligence agent, but Zeb enjoyed the work he did to increase the security points even if the idea of visitor passes for planetary residents alluded him.

Zeb’s morning of work was uneventful, nothing more exciting than drafting security prepositions happened and the time he spent staring into the abyss was doing nothing to amuse him, his disinterest was what allowed him to hear the door open. Zeb glanced behind him even though he knew who it was. Kallus visited him often, even more so after returning from Lira San as relieved as Kallus was to see the lasats thriving and willing to accept him, he also saw how upset Zeb was to leave them behind. Zeb wasn’t one to accept pity but he did enjoy the man’s presence, over the course of the war Zeb grew fond of him and their past no matter how ugly it was connected them on a level even stronger than his attachment to Hera, who Zeb favored only second to Kanan.  
The only problem Zeb had with Kallus’ frequent visits was the man never knocked, he had for the first several months but stopped abruptly at a time Zeb couldn’t recall. It wasn’t a pet peeve of Zeb’s, normally lasats never knocked, but it went so starkly against the human culture he had trained himself to act in accordance to after losing Lasan that the absence of the simple courtesy was jarring.

“Looking down the flame barrier again?” 

That was accurate terminology for the many abysses throughout the city they lived in but Zeb preferred the term abyss. Kallus claimed the abysses were meant to disperse the smoke from the lower levels in case of a fire, the abysses were also lined with carbon sprayers preventing any flames from destroying the entire city. If the architects hadn’t constructed such a convoluted dwelling place they wouldn’t have needed flame barriers, Zeb kept those thoughts to himself though he was sure it was true.

“The ones on Coruscant are much more impressive,” Kallus said proudly, breaking the strangely sullen attitude he’d adopted the past month, joining Zeb at the railing he glanced down likely only seeing the first few lower levels illuminated by spotlights that never went out not the winding abyss Zeb regarded with distaste.  
Coruscant was free now and Kallus had been wandering around spouting various platitudes about his home planet, he had gone off several times to visit the planet with Hera and Jacen. After listening to the descriptions of the ecumenopolis Zeb decided it was worse than Corulag and avoided any talk of visiting he was afraid Hera and Jacen would become taken with the planet and never want to leave Zeb could take Corulag, but he didn’t think he could withstand Coruscant eventually Kallus stopped pestering him and contented himself with praising the planet instead.

“So I’ve heard,” Zeb said crossing his arms he remained perfectly balanced on the metal railing.

The two fell silent watching the smooth line of speeders race below, Zeb imagined that somewhere down there Rex was piloting a sleek white speeder to his next destination, maybe Wolffe was with him. Hera would be returning to their complex soon after she picked Jacen up from school, Zeb didn’t know if he would get to see her that night but it was comforting to know she was nearby, unlike Rex who could be dead in a gutter for all Zeb knew.

“The intelligence division is getting busier these days,” Kallus said, it was his attempt at small talk, he wasn’t very good at it but neither was Zeb.

“That is what happens when governments become more established,” Zeb said keeping his eyes trained on a speeder below, it was light enough to be considered white but the driver wasn’t bald so he probably wasn’t Rex. “It’s a good sign.”

“The work is taxing and some of it does raise quandaries, but I can’t complain,” Kallus said acknowledging Zeb’s statement with a curt nod, he was slipping back into his sullenness. 

“Right,” Zeb said.

“I am not complaining, Zeb,” Kallus muttered.

“Never said you were,” Zeb said shifting his attention away from the abyss to give Kallus an innocent smile. The man continued to mumble things under his breath that Zeb pretended not to hear.

“Have you spoken to Chava?” Kallus asked when he was finished, it was an odd question, but Zeb believed that was Kallus’ way of asking if he’d visited his people recently.  
“Nope,”

“Perhaps you should,”

“Nope,” Zeb said, he hadn’t seen Lira San since he showed it to Kallus and probably wouldn’t see it again for some time, he still wasn’t taken with Corulag and his people would only make things harder, and in the heat of the moment Zeb wouldn’t put it past himself to throw caution to the wind and stay. When he was secure on Corulag, then maybe but before was a dream Zeb refused to dwell on for long. Kallus stepped away from the railing looking disturbed, for a moment Zeb thought he had misread Kallus’ motives, then Kallus shrugged in his moderate way and his expression relaxed.

“If you insist,” Kallus said, adding something Zeb couldn’t catch under his breath. “I believe a moment of celebration is called for.”

“For what?” 

“Coruscant,” Kallus said simply, going back inside Zeb’s apartment he began rummaging around the small kitchen.

“Right of course,” Zeb said drearily, he was happy Coruscant was free but he wasn’t in the mood to celebrate, not when the republic had already thrown a week long celebration.  
Zeb dragged himself to the couch, he didn’t want to offend Kallus and it was nice to see him legitimately happy about something that didn’t immediately lead to bouts of depression. Fumbling around the couch Zeb pulled out a small remote that controlled his favorite thing on Corulag the holo channels. After turning on a channel that was in a language he couldn’t understand Zeb stared at the screen with rapt interest, tracking the figures across the screen as they chased after a strangely colored ball, Kanan used to love watching these channels Zeb didn’t understand the point of the “game” or the fuss over who won, after all the most amusing part of channel was watching the ball.

“Do you actually like that mindless sport?” Kallus asked distastefully.

“Yes,” Zeb said mesmerized by the holo he barely noticed as Kallus took a seat next to him and placed a large champagne bottle on the coffee table. “You just came over here to steal my alcohol didn’t you?”

“I must say I’m disappointed in the selection,” Kallus said with a halfway snort. “Who’s winning then?”Zeb shrugged and Kallus made a sound that was between a chuckle and a sigh.

“This is one of those things then?”

Those things were the lasat quirks Zeb refused to abandon or couldn’t shake, they didn’t serve him well in a galaxy ruled by human norms but Kallus never gave him a hard time about it, not seriously, it would be hypocritical, after all, he was a human who could just barely relate to his own race’s norms outside of the military culture. They sat together watching the screen until a sharp whistle tore through the room and team members jogged to their respective stations, the commercials that Kanan enjoyed never captured Zeb’s attention though he sat through them without complaint.   
Six years after Kanan’s death, the scene was the same with the addition of the champagne that splattered on Zeb’s ceiling when Kallus pulled the cork, that was another reason Zeb enjoyed the game it brought back memories of fonder days, of a time when his best friend was still breathing and unsaid goodbyes didn’t haunt him. Kallus shifting his weight on his shoulder distracted Zeb from his recollection, Kallus’ elbow dug into his shoulder in a way that would have been painful to anyone else but thick skin was a perk of being a lasat. Kallus could never replace Kanan not even if he tried, having someone else to fill the spot Kanan once occupied was on the sweeter side of bittersweet, six years ago Zeb never imagined Kallus would be the one in it, now Zeb wouldn’t have it any other way.

The glasses were lined up nicely their contents meticulously equal, he caught Kallus frowning at him and smiled sheepishly Zeb was capable of deciphering most of his expressions, but a frown was versatile conveying anything from displeasure to thoughtfulness. Zeb never guessed with Kallus’ frowns, he often found he was wrong.

“What is it?” Zeb asked leaning away from him, Kallus moved his arm and his frown deepened.

“I’m just wondering how long it will take for our drinks to go flat,” Kallus said mildly, Zeb didn’t believe that explanation, Kallus didn’t like champagne enough to care about it going flat. Zeb pulled a glass closer to him but didn’t make a move to pick it up.

“What did you say the intelligence division was having problems with again?”

“I didn’t say,” Kallus said before visibly correcting himself. “There is no problem, I merely said it was busy. ”

“Yeah but you said something else after that, about a problem,” Zeb said, knowing Kallus was a stickler for accuracy Zeb had no doubt he would delve deeper into the intricacies of their previous conversation.

“Quandaries, I said quandaries,” Kallus corrected with only a hint of irritation.

“Well to me that means a problem,” Zeb said, happy his bet had paid off.

“There’s always some conflict of interest in my line of work,” Kallus said dismissively. “You understand that Zeb I’m certain.”

Zeb did know, as a stranger in a world full of often confusing customs Zeb ran into quandaries himself more often than not.  
“But not too conflicting?” 

“I wouldn’t be with the intelligence if it was,” Kallus said, though many would mistake the gloominess that overshadowed him as such Zeb was surprised that Kallus wasn’t offended by the question, and he had a sinking feeling the issue didn’t end there, yet for the sake of peace Zeb let the matter drop, something he would regret the next morning. 

But a bubbling gold glass beside him squashed any interest in pursuing the topic, Zeb took it and the two clinked their glasses together.

“To Coruscant,” Zeb said trying his best to sound excited. 

“And a future of freedom,” Kallus added to lowly for Zeb’s liking.

Zeb downed the drink before setting the glass back on the coffee table just as the game came out halftime, beside him Kallus sipped on his drink slowly not paying the game much attention.

“This isn’t much of a party is it?” Kallus asked folding his legs under himself.

“Maybe it would’ve been if I’d known you were throwing one,” Zeb said pointedly, Kallus shrugged.

“I didn’t know myself, it’s too bad Rex isn’t nearby he can make any gathering entertaining,” Kallus said.

“Am I boring you, Kallus?” Zeb asked jokingly.

“Of course not,” Kallus said. “I was only pointing out-”

“I was kidding Kallus. Rex is fun to have around, him and his stories,” Zeb said, stretching his arms over his head he yawned loudly.

“Don’t you know any?” Kallus said staring at him intently. “Chava said there were plenty, some were quaint.”

“Never paid much attention to folktales,” Zeb said propping his head against the couch’s arm, he let his eyes droop as he tried to keep track of the figures on the holo. “Besides the one right here I don’t know any stories, but I think this one’s pretty great.”

“How does it end?” Kallus asked with a stutter Zeb barely noticed. “If it’s a story it has to have an ending.”

“Happily,” Zeb said groggily. “We ended the war,”

“And had a good run,” Kallus added softly.

“The ride hasn’t ended yet buddy,” Zeb said his eyes were shut and he was getting lost in the realm of sleep before he even knew to fight it, if Zeb had been more awake than asleep he would have noticed Kallus give him an awkward hug and heard him say the words that would haunt him long after the month was ushered out.

“But this is my stop,”

When Zeb woke up he couldn’t see straight and it took many attempts to pull himself off the couch. Zeb stumbled around the room stubbing his toes and clamping his hands over his ears which rang like wind chimes when he spun around the room the third time he noticed the empty glasses and the pieces slowly fell together.

“Kallus,”

Muttering curses under his breath Zeb shook off a brewing migraine and tore through his apartment checking every room and finding them all empty. Taking a moment to steady himself Zeb made his way down the halls, cutting through the fog in his mind to remember which floor Kallus lived on when Zeb found the elevator he was ready to be sick and explode with rage but he contained both feelings as he gently pushed the button.

The doors slid open and Zeb calmed the queasiness he was feeling with promises of the suffering Kallus would face when he got his hands on him. Kallus’ apartment was at the very end of the hall the closest to the fire escape a manifestation of his paranoia. Zeb leaned against door praying the stillness would stop the swirling dots long enough for him to at least punch Kallus into a wall, he almost fell on his face when the door swung wide.

“Kallus!” Zeb shouted stumbling into the room, “That was a horrible joke, you-”

Zeb cut himself short when he registered his surroundings, if it wasn’t for the small old republic coin on the cream carpet Zeb would have thought he was in the wrong apartment. The apartment was bare, the table, the filing cabinet even down to the bed in Kallus’ room was gone looking around the apartment where his friend had kept his most prized possessions was surreal enough that Zeb stepped in and out of the apartment several times before he stood dumbfounded in the center of the room, Zeb was at lost for an explanation, thinking back to the previous night Zeb could find nothing that explained Kallus’ abrupt disappearance.  
Except, one that explained how Kallus was able to clear out his apartment in one night.

“Draven,” Zeb said, all grogginess fled him and picking up the coin, he bolted from the room. It was probably wrong to blame Kallus’ absence on the man but he was the only republic intelligence member who came to mind and Zeb was sure of one thing the intelligence was involved somehow and Kallus had been trying to warn him or ask for help the other night, through the guilt that he was feeling Zeb decided that as he found Kallus they were working on his communication style.

When Zeb made it out of the lobby he was greeted by a sight more frightening than Kallus’ empty apartment, a swarm of military crafts buzzed above him, he looked down about to frantically search for Kallus but locked eyes with Hera instead, on any other day Zeb would have jokingly asked when she learned to teleport, the somber look in her eyes told Zeb all he needed to know, he wasn’t going find Kallus on the ground level.

“There’s been an incident,”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry the next chapter will up soon.  
> I modeled some of Zeb's behaviors and beliefs off of some indigenous people I studied in school, did you know that some tribes think modernized cultures are mad for living the way we do? They don't go a day without seeing their friends and live in close quarters with them. When taken to be "civilized" many will return to their tribe instead of staying in more modern areas because they don't believe humans should live like we do, so I borrowed some of their philosophies and introduced them to my version of the lasat culture. In regards to Zeb's thoughts about the division of land, that was borrowed from certain Native American tribes. The TV thing was obviously based off a cat. We’ll find out what Kallus is up to soon.


End file.
